Cragsters Max
The Cragsters Max is a Max that debuted in Cookironi. Physical Appearance Overall, this Max resembles Krader the most. The Max's head is square with a mouth separating part of it. The mouth has four square teeth inside of it, which were probably inherited from Krader. On top of his head are two large eyes with some gold and rock in between them. On the back of his head is one of Seismo's horns. He has a large, round body with a few edges, with rocks and gold in the middle of his stomach, resembling a Cubit. He has two large arms with the same square that's in his stomach, with two large Krader fingers coming from the square. Lastly, he has Seismo's legs. Ability *He can roll into a boulder. When in this state, he is extremely fast, as he can even surpass the speeds of Zorch. Biography The Cragsters Max is activated when the Cragsters fight the other tribes for a cookironi. When Zaptor gets the Cookironi, the Cragsters Max, frightening him. Zaptor then runs away, and the Cragsters Max chases him, almost crushing him. The other tribes Max, and the cookironi is dropped on the floor. They fight over it, and none of them appear to be winning. Afterwards, the Maxes de-Max, and Zorch breaks the Cookironi, upsetting everyone. ("Cookironi") When the Cragsters thought that the Electroids were "sacrificing" Krader, the Cragsters get mad, not wanting their leader electrocuted. The Electroids then explain that they are just getting him prepared for their annual dance party, and the Cragsters join. They then dance, and afterwards, they Max to see who has the best dance. The Maxes compliment each other, and then give each other suspicious looks, causing them to have another competition. ("Electrorock") When Zorch pranks Shuff by refusing to deliver a ceramic figurine to him, the other Cragsters attempt to help, but fail. Shuff then tells them to Max with him, and the Cragsters Max catches Zorch, forcing him to give Shuff the figurine. Shuff then dances happily, accidentally breaks the last Teddy Butterfly figurine, and starts crying. ("Mailman") Set Information The Cragsters Max can be built using parts combined from Mixels sets 41503 Krader, 41504 Seismo, and 41505 Shuff. Extra parts are leftover after construction. Instructions are available on the LEGO website downloads page. Trivia *He is the first Max to appear in the show. *His body structure is similar to that of the 2014 Infernites Max. *He somewhat resembles a Golem. *He does not contain any distinguishing features based on Shuff. However, he contains the power of a wrecking ball. *He has a movable mouth in LEGO form, despite the fact that none of the Cragsters in LEGO form have that. *He is the only Max without sharp teeth. *He is the only Series 1 Max who have both the voice and mostly resembles the leader (Krader). *Along with the Glowkies Max, they are the only Maxes who have the voice and mostly resembles the leader of their tribe. Gallery External links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Male characters Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Earth Category:Maxes with horns Category:Elemental arms Category:Elemental Hands Category:Maxes with unique hands Category:Huge Feet Characters Category:Jointed Feet Category:Unique feet